Tannor Bureau
Tannor Bureau is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from ???, part of the greater Arjus Junction Overture. In his original game, Tannor was a soldier who went on a quest to find his missing sister after a mission gone wrong. After coming across towns with their population missing entirely, he becomes entwined with a galactic conflict that threatens to destroy everything he knows and the one thing he loves. Aided by his surfacing supernatural powers, he fights with sword in hand to hold onto his last remaining family through the depths of space. Appearance A tall and thin young man, Tannor wears grey well-fitting pants, basic black boots, and a double-breasted brown jacket and matching backpack. He has short brunette hair and a scar on his cheek. His Star, Casnan Eldeel, is a very tall and muscular man with light blue skin in flowing violet robes. He has soulless, blank eyes and long, flowing silver hair. His first alternate, Original, depicts him in a black hooded jacket, with a zipper that is down far enough to reveal a white T-shirt underneath. He has on a pair of cutoff khakis, grey socks, and white sneakers. He also wears a black-colored backpack. He holds his sword in a black pouch that is connected to a black strap that winds over his shoulder. His next alternate, Bones, depicts Tannor in an all-black version of his default outfit, and gifts him with longer hair. As for DLC outfits, Tannor's first is simply named Vitalis. He dons black slacks and a grey v-neck undershirt, along with a black dress jacket with a long tail. His hair goes from brunette to flaxen. As for Casnan, in this outfit he wears mostly red and black, and his hair turns pure white. File:NeA-Tannor.png|Original File:Tannor Bureau.png|Tannor and Casnan Story 2nd Cycle= |-| 5th Cycle= |-| 10th Cycle= Tannor is killed in this cycle. Battle Tannor Bureau Star's Answer – Fights alongside his Star to overwhelm the enemy simultaneously. ---- As a Star's Answer, Tannor fights primarily with his longsword in a backwards grip and a few Materia-boosted magic spells. The main part of his moveset is his ability to summon his Star, named "Casnan Eldeel". It fights viciously and independently, occupying the enemy's attention with its might. As it attacks, Tannor uses his speed and agility to combine forces and overwhelm the enemy or find their weak spot and exploit it. The farther away Casnan is from Tannor, the weaker his attacks, until he disappears from battle at a certain point. If attacked or when he finished a combo, he will also disappear to be summoned again. This strategy requires precise planning and predictive oversight to know when Casnan can be used independently and when it can be used as support for his attacks. Casnan's usefulness doesn't stop there - any attacks that summon him leave Tannor with little to no cooldown, allowing him to almost simultaneously summon Casnan to attack while he also is on the offensive. Tannor is very effective at close range and quite deadly at medium range, but has few magical attacks and loses offensive options in long range fights. His offensive capabilities and overall stats are somewhat average, but his Star's power and speed are remarkable to make up for it. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Tannor's EX Mode is Scout's Eyes. His eyes and weapon glow a flourescent cyan blue, and Casnan's fists get engulfed in blue flames. During EX Mode, he gains Regen, and his renewed scouting abilities increase the accuracy of all his non-Star attacks. Finally, Cosmic Tenacity increases the range and duration of Casnan Eldeel's attacks. Tannor's EX Burst is Tears of Time. Tannor slices upward in a drill motion, blasting the enemy through the screen. Tannor begins to spin in a circle, focusing his power. As he does so, Casnan rapidly punches the enemy that is suspended through the air. The player must mash a random button in rhythm with the barrage until a gauge fills up. If it is unsuccessful, Casnan slams the enemy down to the ground and lands on them with a tank before punching it until it explodes. If the gauge fills, Casnan punches the enemy further into the air. Tannor shoots at the enemy with a revolver, machine gun, rocket launcher, and then minigun before Casnan drops a meteor on the enemy, dealing HP damage. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: A Misplaced War, originally 思案中 *''World Map Theme: An Imaginary Menagerie, originally 素敵滅法 *''Normal Battle: Pillar of Battle, originally Awake *''Boss Battle: Investigating Continuum, originally Strutting Ogre Street *''Final Boss Battle: Holy Cosmic Storm, originally Burning Colosseum Quotes Default specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters